


Little Bit Brighter

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [33]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poems Poetry, Poetry - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemopoemsseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is a story poem of there may be darkness in the world around us but never fear for the tiny little that is dim around the corner can make it a little bit brighter no more darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bit Brighter

Little bit Brighter   
Dark night   
rolls in   
Everyone   
Turns in   
Sleeps   
After   
Long days   
wondrous   
adventures   
Explore World   
Now is   
To rest   
Lay back   
Fall asleep   
Will be   
Light again   
shine soon   
just need   
A push   
A little bit   
Higher   
Reach for   
Boost up   
Is there   
Awaits   
The light   
Up there   
Those   
Who are lost   
need something   
Shine out   
Night darkness   
Away   
Without fear   
It's ok   
Be scare   
Put brave face   
Stand up   
Move forward   
Conquer   
Bare hands   
Say   
It's time   
Bring   
Some brightness   
So beautiful   
Without reason   
Speechless   
You're not   
Only one   
Who wants   
There dark place   
Be away   
Use light   
Tiny light   
Shine   
Make it   
A little bit brighter   
Just like stars   
Sparkle up  
Blue skies   
Makes it   
Little bit brighter


End file.
